Bleach: Invasion of White Crown
by Skystormrunner
Summary: Soul Society had just finished off the Xcution...Only to be plunged into another war. Hungry for revenge, White Crown (Ota Shiro) invades Soul Society. Will Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and everyone else save the day? Or will Soul Society be plunged into darkness, destroyed by White Crown? MY FIRST FANFIC! RATED T JUST IN CASE! Slight IchiRuki. Some OC characters for the dead ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, SkyStormRunner (SSR) here and just wanted to say a few words before you read my first fanfic.**

**1.****I am the only person that edited it, and my grammar sucks, so no need to tell me in reviews.**

**2.****I rewrote this story about 5 times, then finally decided to not edit it, and just punch it out as I went along.**

**3. Plz review, I love constructive critisicm (sp?) and I hope you enjoy.**

**4. This happens after the Xcution Ark.**

**5.****First chapter is boring, but establishes some background vital to the story.**

**6.****No bad-language, I think, unless you count "crap" or "hell".**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter One_

_Wandering Decisions_

The arrancar stared at the ruins of Aizen's castle, long forgotten in the dusty domain of Hueco Mundo. "The shinigami are quite powerful, to have defeated you, Aizen-sama, but only because of that orange-haired substitute." He said quietly," And if that boy is the king, then what is he without the queen?"

With that, the mysterious arrancar turned and flashed away with a burst of sonido, heading for another ruined castle just visible over the sandy dunes around him….

-Cue Theme Song-

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you must decide _now_." Soutaichou Yamamoto said slowly, emphasizing _now._

Ichigo cursed quietly under his breath, thinking about what had happened in the last…5minutes?

_FlashBack_

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Ichigo called hurriedly as he ran into the main meeting hall to see 12 captains and vice-captains (lienuents, but I prefer vice-captain) waiting for him quietly.

"Good," rumbled the Soutaichou," Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been called here to make a decision. As by order of Central 46, we cannot allow a living being to be a shinigami. Therefore, you must choose to either become a fully-fledged shinigami, or… To give up your powers and continue living in the human world."

Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you must decide _now,_"

_End Flashback_

"I choose…" Ichigo's voice faltered for a moment as he finally realized the weight of his decision. Trying again, he spoke the words with more confidence this time," I choose to remain a shinigami and give up my human life."

"Excellent, then you shall be assigned a squad. Your squad shall be announced in three days. In the meantime, you should be making a believable excuse to your…acquaintances in the human world." The Soutaichou paused for a second, thinking," We don't need to cause any worry, no? Dismissed!"

XXX

"We need to talk."

Ichigo glanced down to see Rukia, her hand grasping firmly onto the sleeve of his uniform.

"Fine, how about I meet you at lunch in the 13th squad barracks?" he said hurriedly," Right I need to escape befo-"

"ICHIGO! YOU AND ME, DEATH MATCH, RIGHT NOW!" Kenpachi's voice boomed through the room.

"HELL, NO!" Ichigo yelled back before dashing out the door with Kenpachi on his tail.

"Idiot…"Rukia muttered to herself with a smile.

**Wow, this was lot shorter than I thought it was, I spent about half an hour thinking through this, and it's only a few paragraphs? Eh, looks like I have to do better. It also feels a bit rushed, but that's because I wrote this in secret. If my parents had found out, this story wouldn't be here right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a chapter with no relation what-so-ever with my story.

_**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY HERE TO CLEAR UP A FEW POINTS PEOPLE HAVE YELLED AT ME ABOUT.**_

1. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

2. My Japanese sucks, so if the names or words are wrong, just try not to freak out about it.

3. My spelling is bad. So?

Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter, delving a little more into the IchiRuki part. BTW, all Japanese was cross-checked on Google, so if it is wrong, it's Google's fault.**

The arrancar stood proudly above a crowd of thousands-no- millions of hollows.

"My brothers! Sisters! The shinigami have slain so many of our brethren, treated us as dirt, shall we allow them to do this any longer?" he shouted.

"NO!" came the reply.

"We shall crush the shinigami! Kill every last one of them! Starting with that horrid Substitute Shinigami whole killed so many members of the former espada!" he yelled," The Order of White Crown shall make shinigami rue the day they angered us hollows!"

As cheers erupted from the crowd, the arrancar flashed away in a burst of sonido, but not before many of the hollows saw the tattoo on his cheek. It was a '2'.

XXX

"So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?" Ichigo said dumbly as he walked into the office where Rukia was doing paperwork.

Rukia glared at him menacingly.

"You don't know? What was I talking about at the bar two days ago?"

Ichigo just shrugged, "What were you talking about at the bar two days ago?"

"Gosh, Ichigo, you're dumber than you look, and that's saying something!" she replied sarcastically.

"Look, I really don't know, alright? So will you please tell me?" Ichigo yelled, then muttered," It's your fault, since I was drunk at that bar."

"My fault?" Rukia said suspiciously calmly, "That you got drunk? My fault? How am I supposed to control your drinking?"

"Whatever, but what were you talking about anyway?" Ichigo replied.

"I was talking about how you should go live a normal life, stop being a shinigami. Do you know how guilty I feel for barging in on your life like that? How- when you almost died- I blamed myself for your death?" she said quietly.

"Hey, it's not your fault, if you hadn't done what you did, me and my family would've died." Ichigo said quietly as he put his hand over hers. He leaned in, and was just about to kiss her when-

"OH MY GOD, KUROSAKI-KUN AND KUCHIKI-FUKUTAICHOU ARE KISSING!"

"EH?!"

"LEMME SEE!"  
"OH GOD, THEY REALLY ARE!"

The two shinigami in the room jerked away awkwardly as three juvenile shinigami burst into the room.

"Well? Is it true?"

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, you have good taste in men!"

"Oh my goodness, I have to tell Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

"This is great!"

"What's all this ruckus about?"

Everyone in the room turned to see Ukitake-taichou standing in the doorway.

"Ukitake-taichou, they were kissing!"

"Yeah!"

"Hold on, we were NOT kissing!" Ichigo shouted above the noise, even though his face was red.

"Ah, Hinako-san, Katsurou-kun, Yumisu-kun, you must be mistaken, there's no way I would kiss this dweeb." Rukia said, while motioning towards Ichigo.

"DWEEB?! You're one to talk, you midget!" he yelled back.

"Don't call me that!"

"What? A midget? Well, if I call you that, it's only the truth!"

"I'm like five feet tall! I am not a midget!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"  
"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Hado No. 1, Sai!"

"Eh?!" Ichigo yelled before he fell face first onto the floor.

"Serves you right." Rukia muttered darkly.

"Rukia, I'm going to kill you when I get out of this kido," he retorted.

"Well, I don't wanna die, so I guess I'll leave you like this. Besides, it's only a level one spell, you should be able to escape on your own." She said rather cheerfully.

"My kido sucks. You know that."

"You don't use kido to escape. Honestly, maybe I should have you go to the Academy to fill up all that empty space in your head."

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Shuddap."

The room finally went quiet as the two stopped arguing.

"Well, you three have things to do, so just go along now." Ukitake said cheerily to the three juveniles.

They huddled together as they walked off towards the 10th Squad's barracks.

"Alrighty, you can let Kurosaki-kun go now"

"Fine."

XXX

"Brothers, sisters, this shall be our new home…" the arrancar shouted to the mass of hollows," Until we crush the shinigami and rule all three worlds!"

"YEAH!"

"I also think that you should know my name… It is Okan Shiro, (White Crown) and yes, I did name the order after myself. After all, I am your leader no?"

"YOU'RE OUR LEADER!"

The arrancar known as Okan Shiro chuckled to himself as he averted his gaze to the new castle that had just finished being built. It was similar to Aizen's old castle, Los Noches.

"Los Noches, what a fitting name, dear Aizen-sama. I shall exact revenge for you, I swear. I shall make the Kurosaki boy suffer before he dies." Okan turned to watch the crowd again," I shall make him watch the love of his life die a terrible death before he dies."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Whaddya think? I think it's better than chapter one anyways. I am quite pleased, actually, although I could do better. Oh BTW Notes about updating will be on my bio page, make sure to check it! SkyStorm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I am So SORRY about the LONG hiatus I went on, but my mum and da took away my computer. -_-**

**Anyway, I just started 7****th**** grade. SEVENTH GRADE! I feel so old. Anyway, enjoy the new and improved writing from 12-year-old Sky the StormRunner!**

Ichigo blanched from shock. _No way… _He thought duly,_ What're they trying to do, kill me?_

Recap, shall we?

_FlashBack: 1 Hour ago_

_A hell butterfly flittered through the window in the 13__th__ squad barracks and landed on Rukia's outstreched hand. Fluttering it's black wings happily, it chirped out, "Meeting with Captain-Commander about sqaud placement of Kurosaki Ichigo. All Captains and vice-captains ordered to attend," before it flew off toward the 12__th__ division, presumably to deliver the same message. With a sigh, Rukia got up and looked at the stupid orange-haired idiot who was sleeping on the floor in her office. _

"_Ichigo, get up."_

_Of course, being the dumb moron he is, Ichigo just kept sleeping. Exhausted from the paperwork, Rukia realized she couldn't find the energy to do something evil, so she just kicked him in the side. Hard._

"_OI! WHAT THE HELL! CRAZY WAR-GOD, WOMAN, I SWEAR I'M GONNA –umph!"_

_Rukia clamped a hand over Ichigo's mouth and dragged him to the 1__st__ division, explaining along the way._

_Flashback End_

Ichigo eyed the Captain-Commander warily before simply saying ," No."

"No?" came the relaxed reply.

"No, I will not," Ichigo pointed a finger at Byakuya," I repeat, WILL NOT JOIN THAT STUCK-UP GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE HE HAS A STICK UP HIS BUTT!"

Suddenly, the room was ice cold.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said icily," Would you please repeat that? I am afraid I did not quite hear."

Being stupid because of his rage from the fact that they wanted him to join Byakuya's division, he yelled," I WON'T JOIN YOUR SQUAD BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE A STICK UP YOUR A-"

"That's what I thought," Byakuya said curtly, using kido to shut up Ichigo," Very well, Chire, Senbonzakura."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the pink swirling mass before him, and could only think, _Oh crap._

XxX

_1 day later…_

"Kurosaki-kun, you should refrain from insulting Kuchiki-taichou in such a way, it is demeaning." Unohona Retsu said chidingly as she unwrapped the last bandage from Ichigo. He had been immediately transported to the fourth division after a _certain Kuchiki_ had decided to go bankai on him. Poor carrot head.

"Heh, sorry, wasn't thinking." Ichigo muttered miserably.

"Kurosaki-kun, you have been moved to the thirteenth division, did you know that?" Unohona-taichou said happily, as she handed Ichigo his shinigami… Uniform… Thing. (Gotta research that!)

"Really!" Ichigo said happily." That's great! Then I won't have to deal with that… Uh.."

Ichigo was about to insult the Kuchiki noble again, but Unohona had given him "the look", and now he just sat there dumbly.

"Kurosaki-kun, you should refrain from insulting Kuchiki-taichou in such a way, it is demeaning." She said simpy before standing and bidding him good bye.

_Note to self,_ thought Ichigo, _Never EVER get on that woman's bad side._ With a shudder, he left the fourth to his new position in the 13th.

XxX

_Back in Hueco Mundo with Okan Shiro (It is supposed to be Shiro Okan in Japanese, lols)_

"So, how are the ranks?" a shadowed figure asked quietly from the corner of the throne room in the new Los Noches.

"Good, there are millions of hollows, and plenty of gillian, adjuchas, and even some arrancar." Okan replied confidently, "Still, none are even as powerful as the 9th espada from the last war. How will we defeat the shinigami captains?"

"Simple," the cloaked figure replied. Lifting a finger, he summoned an orb of black. Okan marveled at the sight.

"The Hougyoku? But I thought it was destroyed!"

"Indeed, but the one destoyed was a combination of two formulas. The two original Hougyokus are safe, although the one that creates hollows is the only one of any use. I destroyed the other." The figure said quietly.

"So the new espada shall be born of this orb, hmm?" Okan murmured quietly," You have done well, my brother. Now, go, rest if you must, but be ready, for the war with the shinigami draws near…"

With a malicious grin, Okan turned his attention to the Hougyoku, and figuring out how it worked…

XxX

_Back to our favorite orange-haired moron_

He was drinking. Again.

_My lord,_ Rukia thought as she watched Ichigo down copious amounts of sake, trying to best Renji who was doing the same, _I will not envy them tomorrow morning._

/_No, but I might_/, said a laughing voice in Rukia's head.

_Shirayuki! You're here? But, why do you want a hangover?,_ Rukia asked curiously. Her zanpakuto spirit had never talked to her during a party where there was a sake competition involved.

/_I haven't felt one in awhile, plus, it's boring. I'm bored. You haven't spoken to me in weeks, you know, Rukia-sama._/ Shirayuki responded cheerfully.

Rukia paused for a moment, then thought, _Have you been reliving the memory of the time I got drunk the first time? _

/_Yes,_/ Shirayuki said, drunk from the memory ,/_It was most pleasant, no?_/

With a chuckle, Rukia agreed, then looked at the two men in front of her. One was unconcious, the other just about one drop of sake away from it.

"Yes!" Renji exclaimed, his words slurred and drunken, "I. I wiiiinnn…zzzzz"

With that, Renji collapsed in a heap right next to Ichigo.

"Idiots", Rukia sighed. Looking around, she realized Hitsugaya-taichou was the only other person not drunk, with Kira and Hisagi passed out in a corner, Matsumoto rambling incoherently, and poor old Ukitake-taichou, who had been forced into this by Matsumoto, was just as drunk as the rest of them.

_If I have to carry them back to the barracks, I will run away as fast as I can to the Kuchiki Manor,_ Rukia stated simply in her thoughts, then turned her attention to Matsumoto, who had just fainted from the sake.

**Woot! REVIEW PPL! ANyway, this is still the warming up for the main plot. This story will only last one arc, as I want to start a new one starring Kuchiki RUkia ASAP! OMG I LOVE HER! IMMA GIVE HER A COOL SWORD AND COOL CHAPPIES AND COOL -*faints because brother tazers me to much trying to get me to shut up***


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! This will be a quick update as I have a 7 paragraph essay due tomorrow and I haven't even started it. Lols. Anyway, finally past the background stuffs, so quick summary before we start.**

**-Ichigo is now an unseated shinigami in the 13****th**** division**

**-Okan Shiro and the other arrancar have found the Hougyoku and are using it to create new espada**

**-Rukia is pissed at Ichigo**

**-Byakuya is pissed at Ichigo**

**-Kenpachi still looking for a fight to the death**

**That is all for now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"So, this is the training field, and over there is the rack where the training equipment is stored," Kiyone said happily as she dragged a very unhappy orange-haired idiot behind her. She had been assigned the 'delightful' task of being tour guide for Ichigo. Also known as orange-head, carrot-top, and Strawberry (Ichigo means 'strawberry' as well as 'one who protects'). So yeah.

"Also, this is the barracks. Unseated shinigami get the rooms at the end of the hall. Your room number is H10. Don't forget it. You use your reiatsu to lock and unlock the door, so no one except you can get in. You can check the room later. For now, Captain Ukitake has told me to bring you to him immediately after we finished. Come on, Kurosaki-kun!" Kiyone said suspiciously happily as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him to the Captain's office.

"Argh!" Ichigo yelled dumbly as he crashed into another wall," You're doing this on purpose, aren't you!"

Kiyone grinned," Yes, Kuchiki-fukutaichou said pain makes you behave better."

"I should a known…" Ichigo muttered as they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall.

Standing up straight, Kiyone yelled," Captain, Kiyone coming in!" before she opened the door and shoved Ichigo into the room, then went to sit on a cushion next to her rival, Sentaro. Looking around, Ichigo noticed the Captain's office was quite dull. There was the normal wood floor, and the walls were white and light green. The only furniture was a huge desk in the back where Ukitake sat happily handing a confused looking Toshiro candy, and a smaller, but still big desk to the side where Rukia sat with a smug smile on her face.

"Ah! Kurosaki! So good of you to come!" Ukitake said jubilantly as he then handed Toshiro a pack of skittles along with the other 500 different sorts of candy he had already given "little Whitey".

"Uh, yeah, you wanted me?" the carrot top managed to say as he sat on a cushion in front of Ukitake's desk.

"Indeed! The Captain-Commander has ordered all captains and vice-captains to attend a meeting about a new threat to Soul Society in 5 minutes." Ukitake said seriously. Then he grinned and laughed out," Until then, I need to give the rest of this candy to Shiro-kun!"

"EH?!" Toshiro yelled as he saw the dumpster truck pull up next to the office.

"Yup! I'm using that to make lots of taffy!" Ukitake said happily and Toshiro fainted where he sat.

_Okay, creepy candy addicted captain. Seriously, I better just head to the Old Man's place,_ Ichigo thought fearfully before disappearing just as the truck dumped the taffy into the office.

XxX

"So, how was the scouting mission?" Okan asked calmly. He already knew how it had gone; the new 9th espada had told him.

"Uh…" the arrancar tugged at his shirt nervously, "Well, we were caught at the gates, and I am the only one left."

"Hmm, a failed mission then?" Okan asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes," Normally, I'd kill you, but with the war so close I've decided to let you live. Kanashimi! Reassign this... Hollow… To a new platoon."

"Of course, master." Kanashimi said coolly, the number 9 on his arm showing his new position," Come, little hollow! You are now a part of the Guard Platoon!"

With that, both hollows vanished with sonido. A grim smile appeared on his face as Okan summoned the 8th and 7th espada.

"Yes, master?" the hollow with an 8 on his neck asked curiously, what is it?"  
"I want you and Tsumi to go to the real world and bring me these humans." Okan replied before handing Tsumi an envelope. Opening it, Tsumi smiled as he gazed at a teenage girl with long orange hair and a rather large chest, a dark-skinned boy whose hair covered his eyes, another, Asian looking boy who had glasses and some peculiar white robes, and finally an image of two girls and an older man, presumably their father.

"Are these who I think they are?" the 8th espada asked, peeking over his superior's shoulder.

Okan grinned mischievously," And who do you think they are, Itami?"

Itami grinned, "The friends and family of Kurosaki Ichigo, who killed so many of our brethren!"  
Okan roared with laughter,"Correct! And you will bring them to me so I may lure the boy here, where he will meet a painful death. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

As Okan's evil laugh echoed throughout the desert, elsewhere Ichigo was having enough problems without some crazy arrancar trying to kill him.

XxX

"Wait what!" Ichigo yelled at the Old Man Captain who stood on his raised platform in front of him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I said that there are many of Aizen's followers who were not killed in the war, and that the remainders of his forces seem to be trying to wage another war with us." The Captain-Commander said tiredly. _Stupid boy,_ he thought_, I should rethink my decision to make him captain next month._

Ichigo just stood there for a time, and then said," So what are we going to do?"

"For now? Just wait and see if this…" he glanced at the note on his desk," Order of White Crown is even worth worrying about. At most, a captain would be able to eliminate the threat."

Scoffing, Ichigo turned around and said simply," And why are we here?"

A gruff grunt came before the Commander simply said," We are here to discuss the Captaincy Exams in two months."

THAT got everyone's attention, even the vice-captains'.

"Captaincy Exams…?" Ichigo asked curiously, he pointed to the empty spots for 3rd, 5th, and 9th division captains," Ya mean for those? Why don't you already have captains? It's been like, 17 months?"

"Because no shinigami, vice-captain or lower, has achieved bankai except for Abarai-fukutaichou, and he refuses to become a captain." The old man stated simply, hand on his beard in thought.

"So… If you win, you get to be a captain?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"Obviously! How stupid are you, Ichigo!" Renji yelled, unable to hold back his annoyance. Although no one else said that, everyone in the room agreed with that thought. With a scowl of annoyance, Ichigo left the meeting room in a flurry of shunpo.

**THIS WAS LIKE 4 PAGES ON WORD WHY IS IT SO TINY?**

**Lols, stupid orange-haired dope. Anyway, I wanna do a Bleach fanfic about Rukia. WUkia WUKIA WUKIA! I love her soooooo much. **** I feel like if she does something, then I've done it too. :D**

**Anyway, this is another background, just about me trying to get my dumb chapters longer so I can entertain you longer. As this is the weekend, it is easier to update. Lols. Sigh. I got piano class in 15 minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Start of Info Chapters!

**Every two chapters or so, I'll post one of these info chapters which have nothing to do with the plot, but answer some questions left in reviews and private messages. This will be sort of like a Q&A. Post questions in reviews!**

This is just a list of characters, as my mom said she didn't recognize the people.

-The Main characters of Bleach are included

(Ichigo, Rukia, The Ryoka Team, KON, Ichigo's family, the captains and vice-captains)

-9th Espada Kanashimi (Espada of Grief)

-8th Espada Itami (Espada of Pain)

-7th Espada Tsumi (Espada of Guilt)

-2nd Espada Okan Shiro (Literally White Crown. He is the leader of the Order of White Crown)

-Mysterious Figure who found the Hougyoku (Important character later in the story)

Also, I need some help, as my Japanese sucks.

Please Post in the reviews the Japanese words for the

-Shinigami Uniform

-More when I think about it


	7. Chapter 7- FINALLY getting to the plot

**I do not own Bleach. This is a FANfiction site. FAN~!**

**Anyway, as a recap, Ichigo learned about the captaincy exams, and thus is quite curious indeed. **

**SO yeah. Hmm. Eh, let's just start the chapter.**

"So, you gonna do it?" Rukia asked carelessly behind the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Heck, there was so much that Ukitake-taichou allowed her to use his bigger desk.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked tiredly from Rukia's desk. The midget had forced him to do about 10 lbs worth of paper work, and that was A LOT.

"The captaincy exams, duh. They probably want you as a captain, because you have bankai." Rukia replied plainly.

"Oh." Ichigo scratched his head," Nah, too much work."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Poor little Ichigo, afraid of a little paperwork!" she said mockingly with a laugh. Ichigo turned beet red and was about to retort, when a hell butterfly flittered in.

"Ugh. Another one? That's the second one in the past week!" Ichigo said in annoyance as it happily landed on his nose, as he didn't realize you were supposed to hold out your hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, there has been a reading of two powerful hollows in Karakura Town. As you both know the area well, you are assigned on a mission to eradicate these hollows. Be prepared to be away for at least one week." The butterfly chirped, then flew off into the distance.

Ichigo grinned," Yes! I have an excuse to go visit my family! Woo!"

Rukia smiled happily as she watched the idiot in front of her prance around like a kindergartener.

XxX

_Meanwhile in the Real World,_

"HAHAHAH! PATHETIC! HOW COULD WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU HAVE DEFEATED THE ESPADA?" Tsumi (7th Espada) laughed at the Quincy and strange boy before him," At this rate, I'll finish before I can count to 10!"

"Chad, how long can you hold him off?" Ishida asked his friend seriously.

"I don't know…" Chad replied nervously. Honestly, this creepy dude with the 8 neck on his neck was scary," Will a 3 minutes be enough?"

"Perfect. You sure you can do this?" Ishida asked, pulling small metal vials out of his pockets.

"Yeah…" Chad replied nervously before summoning his famous red-and-black shield arm.

"Psshhh… Fighting me with bare hands?" Tsumi asked arrogantly before appearing behind Sado in a burst of sonido," Very dumb."

With that, Tsumi punched Chad on the back, sending him flying out of his vision. Turning around, he smiled at the Quincy standing there in utter shock.

"Unfortunately, I must bring you in alive, so you're coming too!" he said happily before taking a small white orb the size of his fist out of his pocket (Tsumi is human-size). Throwing it at Ishida, Uryuu was stunned when it enveloped him like a container of some sort, and he lost consciousness immediately after.

"One down, one to go!" Tsumi said gleefully before he put his hand on the ball and sent it to Okan's throne room. Then he set out to find Chad and do the same to him.

XxX

"Hurry it up!" Ichigo yelled with excitement," I wanna go see my family! Please! Hurry!"

Rukia groaned in annoyance, _honestly, the Senkaimon is still warming up. Can't he wait for 5 minutes?_

/_Apparently, no._/ Rukia heard Sode no Shirayuki say in a very amused voice.

"YES!"

Rukia glanced up to see Ichigo dashing through the gate with every ounce of speed he could muster. She sighed, then thanked the 12th division shinigami for opening the gate, and followed him through.

XxX

_Meanwhile, in the Kurosaki Household…_

"Karin-chan! Dad! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu yelled up the stairs.

"COMING!"

Two sets of thumps came down the stairs before Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Karin sat next to Yuzu at the dinner table. After thanking the gods, they ate happily.

"OH! MY DAUGHTER, YOU HAVE OUT DONE YOURSELF, THIS IS THE BEST MEAL I HAVE EVER HAD!" Isshin yelled before dashing to the poster of Masaki on one wall," MASAKI! MY WIFE, WE HAVE OUT DONE OURSELVES~!"

With a groan, Karin looked outside, a chopstick still in her mouth. She was about to continue eating, when she noticed what looked like a crouching figure on a house a couple blocks away.

_Eh, probably a cat,_ she thought carelessly before turning around and attempting to decide whether or not to eat the super spicy shrimp Yuzu had cooked.

"Karin-chan? What's wrong?" Yuzu asked curiously. Her sister was looking at the super spicy shrimp like it was a rotten piece of meat.

"Huh? Oh, just remembering last time I ate that." Karin said with a chuckle. Last time, Karin hadn't realized exactly HOW spicy it was. She had eaten it, then washed her mouth in the sink for almost 3 hours.

"Oh." Yuzu smiled," That was funny, hm?"

Karin scowled. It had tasted so good, too. She was about to retort, when a huge BOOM echoed through the house.

"Huh?" Yuzu asked before she gasped. Before her stood a 6 or 7 foot tall man with spiky white hair. He had a long face with slightly defined cheekbones. His skin was white, and he was grinning wildly. On his exposed chest there was a hole right where his last rib ended. A number 8 was tattooed on right below his neck. (This is assuming that Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin can all see this dude.)

"Uh…" Karin paused nervously, eyeing this guy warily. He didn't seem very nice, and his teeth were pointed. POINTED! LIKE A VAMPIRE'S!

"Hello," the stranger said cheerily," I am the 8th espada, Itami."

"I-Itami?" Yuzu said nervously," So your name means 'pain'?"

Itami brightened even more," Correct, human! My master has ordered me to bring him all three of you. Including that old man hugging the wall."

Isshin Kurosaki glanced up from his wall-hugging, and then smiled when he saw Itami.

"Hello, are you a friend of Ichigo's? He has the strangest acquaintances." Isshin said with a stupid grin.

"No, I am not your friend, I am taking all three of you hostage." Itami said simply before he removed three white orbs from his pocket, "These are Ma Futos, or Space Envelopes. I will use them to transport you to Hueco Mundo, where my master awaits."

"NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Itami turned around… To be kicked in the face by a VERY VERY angry Ichigo and a slightly less angry Rukia.

"Y-you are supposed to be in Soul Society!" Itami said in surprise.

"Yeah…" Ichigo noticed the number on Itami's chest."The 8th espada? I didn't know there were arrancar powerful enough to get that sort of rank."

"Indeed, you did not. Good bye." Itami stated simply with a sly grin before enveloping Yuzu and Karin in the Ma Futos, and using the last one on himself.

"NO!" Ichigo roared in anger as he pounded on the white orbs surrounding his very scared sisters.

"Ha! You cannot break these!" Itami laughed triumphantly, then dropped his jaw in shock as Ichigo pulled on his mask, and used his new hollow reiatsu to counter-act Itami's. The orbs left Karin and Yuzu, then disintegrated into nothing.

"H-how…" was all Itami got out before the Ma Futo transported him to Hueco Mundo.

XxX

"Karin, Yuzu, Dad, you ok?" Ichigo asked gently, back in his gigai.

"Y-yeah." Karin said shakily, "Who was that, Ichi-nii?"

"I don't know…"

With a frown, Ichigo turned to Rukia, who was on the phone was Soul Society.

"Well?" he asked.

Closing the phone, Rukia turned to him with a grave look.

"Soul Society has informed me that the Order of White Crown has declared war on them, and have killed Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou and Komamura Sajin-taichou to make a point."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled. He didn't really know either, but the fox-Captain had hit him very hard with his bankai when he had been looking for Rukia. (Check out Bleach: Fade to Black)

"Yes, with only 8 captains, Soul Society is at a grave disadvantage." Rukia said sadly," We were ordered to go back."

"Huh." Ichigo said unhappily, then turned to his sisters.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. I'll get Soul Society to keep a good watch on you."

"Sure, Ichi-nii…" Yuzu said sadly. Karin could only nod.

"Ichigo, we have to go." Rukia said sadly. As they bid goodbye to his sisters and father, Ichigo could only think of ways to kill that stupid 8th espada.

**Finally got to the plot. Enough updating for this weekend, I still have a 7-paragraph essay due tomorrow, and I haven't started it yet. Lols. God help me.**

**ANYWAY! Whaddya think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you yelling at me for my slightly rushed style of writing… I AM 12! I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO IMPROVE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT OF A 7****TH**** GRADER? PROFFESIONAL WRITING? I AM NOT **_**THAT **_**GOOD YET!**

**Hey! Guess what? I got the best score in my class on the math test! Woo! I got an 84%!**

**Anyway, class average was 74, and the worst score was 52 (F) with the highest 84 (B).**

**What a pathetic accelerated math class.**

**SO, on with Bleach… Um, I think I'll just rant on about my school life to take up space. **

**Promise to make it funny? If ya don't wanna read it, then scroll down to the non-bolded text.**

**ANYWAY! On with the rant about school.**

**I never finished that 7-paragraph essay I mentioned, and now my Language Arts grade is a C because that stupid essay was worth 75 points.**

**I have the best grade in my math class, which is really sad because I have a B+ only. Stupid 84%.**

**I hate my Social Studies teacher. He made us write a 5 paragraph essay in the last 10 minutes of class, and no one finished. So now the entire class has a grade of B.**

**I am used to having all A's, so these bad grades are killing me.**

**That is all! On with my story~!**

"So…" Okan glanced at the 7th espada, Tsumi, who carried two unconscious boys on his shoulders, and the 8th espada, Itami, who was glancing around nervously, empty-handed," What happened, Itami? Are you so pathetic that you cannot even capture two girls and an old man?"

"N-no…" Itami said fearfully," You see, Kurosaki Ichigo was there…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo? So that boy was visiting hmm? Then why did you not fight him?" Okan asked calmly, the only thing betraying his cool appearance his angry reiatsu.

"H-he came with another shinigami," Itami said hurriedly," About 5 feet tall, with raven colored hair and violet eyes!"

"Indeed, that is his nakama, Kuchiki Rukia..." Okan grinned," The boy never goes anywhere without her."

Okan stood and glanced at the arrancar before him.

"Tsumi, take the prisoners to the Baron Cells, and Itami," Okan paused, then said simply," I will give you one more chance. You will gather information about the connections between Kurosaki Ichigo and all of his nakama. I don't care how; you can listen to the shinigami gossip for all I care. Once you are finished, then you shall report back to me. Dismissed!"

With that, the espada disappeared, one going underground to store away some prisoners, and the other leaving for Soul Society as quickly as he could go.

XxX

"Ugh. I'm not even seated, Rukia. Why do I have to do paperwork?" Ichigo groaned sadly.

"Ukitake-taichou has told me that the Captain-Commander will appoint you captain soon, and told me to make sure you were prepared to the ridiculous amount of paperwork captains do." Rukia said concisely.

Ichigo tried again.

"But THIS much?"

"Of course. The death of a captain always results in their paperwork being distributed among all the squads, with extra for selecting a new captain." Rukia said sadly. To be honest, she hadn't minded the quiet, fox-like captain, although she was glad the creepy 12th division taichou was gone.

"Eh, you're just a slave driver." Ichigo said casually, before returning to his work. There was so much, it overflowed onto the floor and the papers were everywhere.

A vein bulged in Rukia's forehead, but she made no comment.

_I'll get him back for that later, have him get a hangover or something,_ she thought evilly as she signed yet another document about a shinigami applying for captaincy.

As she merrily worked away, thinking about ways she could get revenge on Ichigo, the captains were deep in a discussion concerning the Captaincy Exams as well as the new threat looming over their heads…

XxX

_In the Captain's Meeting…_

"We only have 8 captains, and this Order of White, if the report from Kuchiki-fukutaichou is anything to go by, has managed to create a new force of espada. How are we supposed to combat that?" Toshiro said smartly. Indeed he, Byakuya, Unohona, and the Captain-Commander were the only smart ones around. Wanna know why? Well…

1-Kyouraku is drunk. Again.

2-Kenpachi is polishing his sword and daydreaming about a fight to the death.

3-Ukitake is being healed by Unohona after he had collapsed after a coughing fit.

4-Soi Fon is off in a corner practicing her hakuda.

So yeah. Real productive Captain's Meeting. -_- Anyways…

"Indeed, perhaps the Captaincy Exam should be post-poned until after the threat is gone, as we do not need any weak Captains." Byakuya said calmly.

A general agreement sounded through the room.

"Still, we are at a grave disadvantage, for we have no idea how powerful the new espada are." The Captain-Commander said calmly.

"P-perhaps *cough* I have a solution *cough* for that." Ukitake said weakly as he picked himself up off the floor," We could send Kuchiki and *cough* Kurosaki to contact their *cough* arrancar friends."

Although the shinigami disliked having to rely on arrancar, they could only agree with Ukitake's sound plan. After all, an arrancar wouldn't be very suspicious in Hueco Mundo.

"Then it's settled. Send a hell butterfly to Kuchiki-fukutaichou and Kurosaki to tell them of this turn of events." The Captain-Commander grumbled loudly enough for all to be heard, before dismissing them all.

XxX

_So back to Itami, who if you remember, is the 8__th__ espada whom Okan is pissed at…_

Itami strolled through the streets of Rukongai, wearing a torn cloak which covered his hollow hole. He had visited the Real World and bought it, and it was serving its purpose. A special invention left behind by the previous 8th espada, the creepy scientist Szayel Aporro Grantz, was used to temporarily change his skin color to the average Japanese kid's color, and covered his hollow mask remnant and his unnaturally sharp teeth. He strolled into Seireitei after jumping over the wall, which had the barrier still down as only Kurotsuchi-taichou had known the code. With a smile, he broke into the 13th division store room and grabbed Shihakusho his size and put it on, destroying the cloak with a well aimed series of slashes. With that, he used Sonido to appear in the 10th division barracks, where he would get the gossip queen herself, Matsumoto Rangiku, to "spill the beans". With a malicious grin, he pushed open the doors and went to invite Rangiku to a sake party, which he knew she wouldn't refuse.

(BTW Itami got the info from some shinigami he had tortured after capturing them. Mean dude, huh?)

XxX

_Complaining section for the author skystormrunner because my life sucks right now…_

_This chapter is worse than usual because I just got my braces tightened, and I hurt. A lot. I feel like ripping my teeth out just to get it over with. Also, my mom had to take me on a shopping trip during my school's away volleyball game. GOSHDARNIT MOM, THIS IS THE ONE TIME WE PLAY A REAL GAME AGAINST ANOTHER TEAM AND YOU GO AND RUIN IT WITH UR STUPID SHOPPING! WE DIDN'T EVEN BUY ANYTHING!_

_So yeah, just some random excuses to take up space, as my 6-year-old brother says my stories are too short (not that he can read, he just takes my rough drafts and colors on them.)_

_If he notices, then I definitely have short stories/chapters. So yeah… BACK TO BLEACH  
_XxX

_Back to good ol' Itami!_

Itami scowled. The woman was so drunk she couldn't even count to three, yet he hadn't heard anything about Kurosaki Ichigo, just some ramble about some "Hinamori-chan" and "Taichou" getting together soon. With a sigh, he looked at the list of names, then decided to try "Kuchiki Rukia".

"So, do you know a Kuchiki?" Itami asked casually.

"Eh?" Matsumoto asked in a slurred voice," Why? Ya inte.. Interested in whichever one?"  
"Whichever one?" Itami asked curiously. It hadn't occurred to him that Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya were related. (BTW, this is based off of the fact that kanji is different, cause in my family I have the same kanji as my dad, but my mom's last name is written same as 'rock'.)

"'Course they are, little Itami. But you shouldn't *hiccup* go after little Wukia.." Matsumoto drawled on a bit about useless information, but Itami had instantly been interested the moment the woman had said what sounded like his target's name.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked, playing the interested, but confused boy," Why not?"  
Matsumoto grinned, "Don't cha know? She and Kurosaki are like two love birds yet to realize their love!"

And with that, Matsumoto collapsed from the sake.

"Lovebirds? I see… Then perhaps it is Kuchiki and not the orange-headed one who is his queen…" Itami murmured quietly. Paying the expensive bill for all the sake the 10th division vice-captain had drinken, he dropped her off in her captain's office saying that he had found her near the bar. The little captain just rolled his eyes and dismissed Itami without a second glance.

_They're completely oblivious to my infiltration,_ Itami realized with a start,_ perhaps I will go see if this information about Kuchiki and Kurosaki is true…_

With that, he took off.

XxX  
**Do you like the new chapter, or should I just do it how I usually? (Thrown together in a matter of five minutes. Or more like 2 hours of careful typing, lols.)**

**Anyway, what do you think of my profile pic? I thought it looked like the Okan Shiro I saw in my mind when I started this story, just with no '2' on his cheek. Even the blade is the same. (Hand-claw, although my version has two hand-claws which Okan could summon whenever he wanted by saying Slash, Yogoreta Kinzoku. Literally translates to Tainted Metal. Duh, it's black,) **

**Anyway, if you like it, then say so in a review and same if you want me to change it back to what it was. So… Yeah. Check out my profile for news on stories and more info on me. It is a pretty short profile page. Lols.**

**Just click my pen-name. It took me about a week to figure that out, the click-the-pen-name trick.**

**Toodle-la-loo for now!**


	9. Chapter 9-Ichigo bad-mouths Kaien! Uh-oh

**For once, I have nothing to complain about.**

**Check out my profile page and REVIEW,**

**But that is all! Shortest author's notes eva, 'cept the stories that don't have them. **

**This is gonna be IchiRuki, just so you IchiHime shippers out there don't have to waste your time figuring it out, and yes, I know what IchiRuki entails. I have health class, and nothing mature will be in the story. IT IS RATED TEEN! FOR LIKE FIFTEEN YEAR OLDS.**

**Uh… Ok, lame ending there. ANYWAY! BLOOP!  
**

_Let's start off with Itami, as he is spying on Rukia and Ichigo (read last chapter if confused)_

Itami scowled. The boy and his nakama hadn't even talked, looked at each other, or anything for the last

2 HOURS. They just sat there working away at the piles of paperwork around them.

_One more hour, then I'll dismiss the gossip that woman told me,_ Itami said impatiently.

_45 minutes later…_

Itami scowled, and was about to leave when-

"Ichigo, go get me another brush, I snapped mine."

Turning around, he noticed they were _finally_ talking.

"I guess I'll stay for another ten minutes to see how it goes…" Itami murmured as he leaned in closer to watch.

"No, go get one yourself, you midget." Ichigo said unhappily.

"Why? I am your fukutaichou, I can order you around, little itsy-bitsy _unseated_ shinigami." Rukia said haughtily.

"I can go bankai and kill you." Ichigo countered, effectively shutting her up.

"JERK! THAT WAS HARSH, EVEN FOR YOU!" Kiyone shouted as she burst into the room.

"YEAH!" Sentaro agreed as he also hopped through the window after his friend.

The room was dead quiet as Rukia and Ichigo noticed that the two third-seats were wearing camo-clothing from the human world.

"W-were you eavesdropping on us?" Rukia asked incredulously. She had never known those two had the guts to do that.

"Of course! Ever since Hinako, Katsurou, and Yumisu told us they saw you two kiss, we decided to get your next one on camera!" Kiyone said brightly, gesturing toward the camera Sentaro was trying to hide behind him. At least he had enough sense to not blurt out their purpose like Kiyone.

(The three shinigami Hinako, Katsurou, and Yumisu are in chapter 3.)

Suddenly, the room was ice-cold and the air very heavy.

In unison, Rukia and Ichigo released their reiatsu and said in a very calm voice, "We. Were. Not. Kissing."

As both third seats paled instantly, Rukia added, "What you heard was a rumor, and you would do well to forget it for your sake and not mine."

Shivering, Kiyone and Sentaro nodded before dashing out of there as quickly as they could. They weren't get killed by their vice-captain, nor the stupid orange-headed addition to their squad.

"Well that settles it." Ichigo said plainly before turning to his paperwork.

"No it doesn't," Rukia said with a sly grin," I still don't have a brush."

Ichigo groaned, but Rukia continued looking at him with those puppy-dog eyes that just make you wanna squeeze it and…. I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyway.

" Fine! You win, you midget, I'll get you a brush!"

Muttering a string of curse under his brush, Ichigo left the room just before Rukia went to his desk and grabbed his brush to draw chappies for the reports that required illustrations.

_Honestly, he has no sense of style,_ Rukia thought happily as she drew a chappy holding a sandwich to show human food on some report on the human world.

In her mind, Sode no Shirayuki groaned as another chappy bunny the size of a human person popped into existence. Still, Shirayuki was glad Rukia had something she enjoyed, and never complained about the stupid bunnies in her inner world. She just used them for target practice!

"It seems they are at least interacting, and are clearly very close…" Itami murmured quietly from his perch," Still, I require more evidence."

With that, he darted off towards the 8th squad barracks to see if the captain there would tell him anything.

"After all," Itami reasoned with himself," That Kyouraku is always drunk, or so I have heard."

With that, Itami left the 13th squad and headed over to the 8th.

XxX

_In Hueco Mundo…_

"Hmmm, so you say he got the 10th squad vice-captain drunk as the woman is well known for drinking and then gleaning off information?" Okan asked curiously.

He already had an agent in nearly every squad except for the first, but he had never told Itami, for he wanted to know how the fool espada conducted himself on stealth missions.

_Honestly, I should have him and Kanashimi switch. Kanashimi is much more deserving of the rank, but just isn't powerful enough,_ Okan paused in thought when his agent alerted him again.

"He is currently spying on Kuchiki and the _boy_," the agent spat the last word as if it were poison, "to confirm the gossip he heard."

"At least he had enough sense to provide evidence for his information," Okan said dismissively," Very well, thank you for the information, Sumaiki."

With a bow, the agent Sumaiki bowed and severed the connection.

Smiling grimly to himself, Okan went to the secret break where if he lifted the door a certain way, a small hole appeared. A hole just big enough for the Hougyoku, incased in a special barrier to protect it.

"Perhaps it is time to make another hollow…" Okan said happily. He knew that the Hougyoku had limits, as it was only a prototype and that if the limits were passed, then it would be destroyed, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was creating customized hollows and arrancar to serve him.

With a grin, he created an unbelievably stealthy adjuchas, giving it the form of a small cat, and then taking away its ability to use cero and adding to its stealth and even adding sonido to its range of skills.

Lastly, he gave it enough intelligence to at least speak before focusing his reiatsu into the Hougyoku and with a satisfying _crackle, crackle, pop!_ The new hollow sprang into existence.

"I want you to go to Soul Society and search out information on all the captains. Learn all you can about their shikai, as well as bankai. You have my permission to order the 8th espada there, Itami, to attack if you need to draw out the captains and give them a reason to use shikai or bankai, but only as a last resort. Report your findings to me every week, or if I send a messenger to you." Okan said quietly.

The cat-hollow nodded in understanding and was about to leave when Okan added with a sly grin, "And don't get caught. I don't care about the 1st division captain's powers, as I know they are formidable and plan to kill him in a rather under-handed and sneaky way, though I was going to fight him head-on."

With another nod, the hollow disappeared through the Garganta (Is that what it is called?) Okan had created for it and traveled off to Seireitei.

Okan turned and frowned when a small crack appeared on the Hougyoku.

_Perhaps I have used it too much recently, and I have no idea how long it takes to recover its energy…_

_I'll give it a week, then use it again,_ Okan thought, storing it in the little secret alcove.

Little did he know, the Hougyoku Urahara had created never regained its lost energy. Ever.

XxX

"Ah! I'm finally done!" Ichigo cried happily as Kiyone and Sentaro quietly wheeled the last of the paperwork out of the office. It was near 10 o'clock in the night, and Ichigo was about to leave for bed, when…

"Chirp! Message for Kuchiki-fukutaichou and Kurosaki!" a hell butterfly said happily as it landed on Rukia's outstretched hand, "You are to contact your arrancar allies and have them learn as much as they can about the Order of White Crown and exactly how powerful they are. You are excused to go to the Real World until recalled, and Ukitake-taichou as well as Isane-fukutaichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou will accompany you."

With that, it flew off.

"She's out of bed?" Rukia asked seriously," Oh great."  
"What?" Ichigo asked stupidly," That I-Insane? Or the Hi… Hina… Hiroki?"

"No, Ichigo, it is Isane, not insane, and Hinamori, not Hiroki. Honestly, hiroki isn't even a name, it means vast timber trees!" Rukia said in an exasperated voice.

Just then, a shinigami burst in.  
Turning to the new person in the room, Rukia noted he looked slightly flustered, as his black hair was a mess and his brown eyes had a slightly nervous look in it.

"I-is this the vice-captain's and captain's office? I spent the last 3 hours searching for it." The boy said sheepishly.

"Of course, what do you need?" Rukia asked politely.

Standing a little straighter, the shinigami said, " Akita Hiroki! Reporting for du…ty?"

The shinigami trailed off as his vice-captain suddenly acquired a blank look on her face.

"W-what was your name?" she asked quietly.

"A-Akita Hiroki, or Akita Vast Timber Trees," Hiroki said sadly, slightly embarrassed with his name," Why?"

His eyes suddenly widened when his vice-captain suddenly fainted.

With a chuckle, the other shinigami with orange hair picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"W-where are you going?" Hiroki asked nervously, not aware that his vice-captain had not believed anyone was named timber trees just about 5 minutes ago.

"Oh nothing, just taking her to her room so she'll think that this was all just one bad dream."

With another laugh, the shinigami left and Hiroki just sat there dumbly.

"I guess I should leave now." He said uncertainly as he stood up to go ask his friend about what had just happened.

XxX

Itami stared at the shinigami captain. Just sat there and stared.

_No way…_ He thought.

"Well then, little arrancar friend, you really should hide your hollow reiatsu just as well as you conceal your other hollow features!" Ukitake said with a chuckle.

Itami had visited while Ukitake had been visiting Kyouraku, and being not drunk, he had noticed Itami's hollow reiatsu, even though he had concealed it as best he could.

"O-okay?" Itami asked, suddenly unsure. Who else knew about his infiltration?  
"So, why are you so far from Hueco Mundo?" Ukitake asked the hollow cheerfully. Normally he would kill any hollow in Seireitei, but with the Order of White Crown suddenly appearing, Ukitake suspected this was one of his agents.

Fumbling for words, Itami just said," I was running from the new espada, the new king ordered them to wipe out all unloyal hollows!"

It was the truth, after all. Okan Shiro _had_ ordered the espada to kill traitor hollows, like Nelliel from the last war, but so far they had found none.

"A new king?" Ukitake asked, silently motioning to Kyouraku to start recording with the camera full of swimsuit models he was holding.

"Yeah… This dude called Shiro something, I think." Itami said cautiously. If the captains weren't attacking, then they were obviously trying to get information.

"Why would he want hollows dead?" Ukitake asked, a legitimate question to the shinigami, yet obvious to Itami.

"Well, he doesn't want traitors to give information to his enemies."

"Oh."

They sat in silence, Kyouraku still recording, before Itami stood and left in a burst of Sonido.

Lowering the camera, Kyouraku asked simply," Is it really okay to just let that guy leave?"

"Sure," Ukitake said, "I mean, what harm can he do?"

Ukitake never realized that the arrancar he had talked to was the 8th espada, and he would do the shinigami much harm indeed.

XxX

"So, why is it bad for that Hinamori girl to be with us again?" Ichigo asked curiously.

The sands of Hueco Mundo whipped around with the wind as they searched for any traces of Nel after she disappeared with her 'brothers'.

"She idolized Aizen, and will probably try to kill you. To her, you are the one who murdered her father, duh." Rukia replied angrily.

"Ok… I have bankai, I'll be fine." Ichigo replied carelessly.

" Really? What if she traps you somewhere with an opponent like Grimmjow? Or worse, Nnoitra?" Rukia asked," You don't know what it feels like Ichigo."

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT? MY MOM WAS KILLED IN FRONT OF MY EYES! AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUILT OF NOT KNOWING YOUR KAIEN-DUDE'S KILLER! I NEVER REALIZED WHO KILLED MY MOM, JUST THAT I TOOK HER AWAY FROM EVERYONE, SO YOU AND THAT KAIEN CAN JUST.. JUST GO TO HELL!" Ichigo yelled angrily, remembering the name of Rukia's idol when she had mentioned him once.

Suddenly everything was dead quiet.

Utter shock was on the faces of Ukitake, Isane, and Hinamori. They knew what had happened on the night Kaien died, as Ukitake had explained it to the captains who told their vice-captains. Ichigo, on the other hand, thought that Kaien was killed by some assassin or hollow, and didn't realize the truth.

Glancing nervously down from the stares of the other three shinigami, he looked at Rukia and was shocked to see a tear flow down her face.

_What the… She's crying? Why?_

Ichigo was completely baffled when she turned around and disspeared, and was about to chase after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was startled when he realized it was Ukitake, and he actually looked _mad. _Not like "oh, you're a bad little boy" mad, like "I would murder you if I could, but I can't because then I would be executed, but I still wanna kill you".

"W-what?" Ichigo asked nervously. He didn't like the death glare he was getting, what with Ukitake generally the nicest captain he knew.

"Kurosaki, I believe that if you knew the whole story, then you wouldn't have said what you did. It not only did you insult my former lieutenant, but caused my current one great pain." Ukitake said coolly, "So I will tell you about Shiba Kaien and his relationship with Rukia so you can properly apologize to her later. It began like this…"

1 hour later…

Ichigo stared at the vast expanse of sand in Hueco Mundo and sighed. He had never realized that Rukia had killed her mentor, and knew that if he thought he had killed his mother, he would probably never have forgiven himself.

"Ugh. Why does life hate me?" Ichigo asked angrily, cursing his luck. Of course he just _had_ to include Kaien in his yelling. The guy was alright, from Ukitake's view.

"No, you hate life."

"Hm?"

Turning around, Ichigo saw Hinamori sitting higher up on the sand dune he was resting on, looking down at him with anger in her eyes.

"You killed your mother's killer, and I wish to kill my captain's killer. It that so wrong? I wish to exact revenge. If it had been a hollow, they would allow me to. Well, you're the same as Aizen-taichou! You're part hollow!" Hinamori said angrily.

"Uh…" Watching the strange girl mutter curses and prophecies of his death, he thought of Rukia, and worried about her.

_Why isn't she back yet?_ He thought quietly.

Literally two seconds later, he felt Rukia's familiar reiatsu, albeit very far away. The others must have sensed it to, for Ukitake was beside him instantly, holding his soul pager in his hand.

"Rukia says she found Nelliel and her fraccion," Ukitake said before he shunpoed away with Hinamori and Isane close behind. With a grunt, Ichigo followed them, keeping pace easily because of his training with a certain crazy cat-person.

XxX

"You're… Wukia?" Nel said in utter confusion.

"Yes." Rukia said, " Ichigo needs your help."

"Itsygo?" Nel asked, then, noticing the three shinigami who had just appeared, yelled, " ITSYGO!"

With that, she tackled Ichigo in a little kiddie bear hug while Rukia stood and waited with the others for Nel to release Ichigo.

_Let's go to Ukitake! Woot! One of my fave captains!_

Ukitake cast a nervous glance at his lieutenant. She had her head bowed so that the shadows of her hair hid her eyes, but he could tell she was still reeling from Ichigo's badly worded retort.

"Rukia…" Ukitake stopped himself when Rukia simply walked over to Nel's 'brothers' and started conversing with them in low tones.

_If she wants to be left alone, it's best I leave her be,_ Ukitake thought sadly before turning back to Kurosaki who was currently trying to pry Nel off his foot.

XxX

_I wanna do Rukia, but I'm really bad at pain/hurt from words and emotions, so yeah…_

_Let's do Rukia! And totally fail!_

"Nel-sama has been living with us in a special cave near Los Noches ever since the war was over." Persche (is that the skinny dude's name?) said quietly. He could sense the pain radiating off the small shinigami in the waves of her reiatsu, which she was restraining, but not enough to hide her emotions from arrancar like him and Dondochakka (the chubbier dude).

"I see, and have you heard of an Order of White Crown?" the shinigami asked.

"Yeah, some real big castle went up. You can see it from Los Noches, and I think that's their new base." Persche replied.

"Perhaps… Not to bother you, but is there another such cave as the one you stay in?"

"You can stay with us, our cave is about big enough to have the whole arrancar population live in it!" Dondochakka said happily.

"Uh… There's only about 3 or 4 arrancar left, after Soul Society killed them all." Persche pointed out, while Dondochakka rephrased his sentence and said cheerily, " There's enough space for you to stay with us!"

"That would be great." The shinigami said quietly before going to speak with the older shinigami with white hair.

"That girl looks familiar, Dondochakka." Persche said quietly.

"Ya…" Dondochakka agreed, not cracking any jokes.

The two hollows then glanced at their master, Nel, who was not strangling Ichigo by clinging onto his neck.

"Honestly…" Persche said before calling, " Nel-sama, we have juice!"

"Weally?!"

"Yup!" Holding out a bowl filled with orange liquid, Dondochakka said, " Imma drink it all!"

"No!"

A flurry of green grabbed the bowl from Dondo and then Nel chugged the juice as fast as she could. It was, of course, hollow food. (That sounds so lame, but I don't have a better name for it. -_-)

"Thanks…" Ichigo muttered breathlessly. The little green tyrant was no joke.

"Anytime," Persche said coolly, " Now follow us, and we'll all stay at our little house!"

**I know Dondochakka and that Pershe? Dude are Out of Character, but I really don't know much about them, so I really can't write them in character. Sorry, but ya gotta deal with it.**

**NEL! OMG! SECOND FAVE ANIME CHARACTER OF ALL TIME! FIRST BEING RUKIA!  
Oh! I still gotta do a Rukia story! Might connect it to this one as a sequel or something, lols.**

**So REVIEW and check out my PROFILE PAGE AND BIO!**


	10. Chapter 10- A bit short

**I apologize for the HOST of spelling errors in the last chapter, but I was writing it while studying for a Science test, which in the end, caused me to fail at both tasks.**

**So, small recap-**

**-Ichigo yelled at Rukia and hurt her because he included Kaien**

**-Hinamori wants Ichigo dead (No surprise there)**

**-The Hougyoku in Okan's possession is slowly running out of energy.**

**-Nel has been found! Woo!  
-Ichigo and his mission team are staying at Nel's place.**

**-Dondochakka and Persche are probably still OOC  
**

Ichigo sighed as he glanced around the decently-sized cave the 'brothers' had found underneath Los Noches. They told him it used to be the dungeon, proved by the chains still hanging off the walls. It wasn't spectacular, with a ceiling that almost touched his head, but with the "improvements" the two fraccion had made, it was acceptable.

Besides, Ichigo was too busy to notice. So far, Rukia had been ignoring him since his outburst. Although she smiled and talked, he could see the pain in her smiles and false claims of being perfectly fine.

_If the midget hates me, I guess I understand, but why won't she even talk to me and give me a chance to explain?_ Ichigo thought sadly._ Honestly, women are so damn hard to understand._

The so-called midget then flash-stepped behind him and said in a monotonous tone, "Ukitake-taichou wishes to see you."

With a grunt, Ichigo got up and walked past Rukia, who still kept her head bowed at all times. Whirling around where he stood, he grabbed her arm and said, "I know you're mad at me, and I shouldn't have said what I said, even if I felt insulted when you said I couldn't understand having my parent taken away from me. Still, you should at least give me a chance to say I'm sorry!"

Rukia jerked away from him, tears in her eyes threatening to overspill. In the end, all she managed to say was, "Surprise me, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll give you one chance. Whenever you want it, and I hope that you don't squander it."

Letting her leave, Ichigo pondered her words.

_Surprise her, huh? Easy!_ Ichigo thought happily, hope renewed. He could repair his relationship with Rukia, he knew it!  
With a contented hum, Ichigo set off at a stroll towards the center of the cave where a fire was burning, surrounded by the shinigami there.

XxX

"Oi! Ukitake, whaddya want?" Ichigo said carelessly as he wandered over to the fire.

Turning, Ukitake said, "The captain-commander has ordered us to stay here and train, as here there are no buildings and we can take advantage of the open space to better our powers. The stronger the shinigami force is, the easier it will be to win this war with the Order."

"Train?" Ichigo wondered, "Why would I need to do that?"

"Well, I doubt you've fully mastered your shinigami powers, and even of you have, what about your hollow ones?" Ukitake asked. He had a good point.

/_AWWWWW YEAH! KING, COME ON! YOU HAVEN'T USED MY POWERS IN FOREVA!/ _Ichigo's hollow yelled in his mind. Pushing the rebellious hollow into the back of his mind, he turned to Ukitake and said," What about you? I'm pretty sure you've mastered your zanpakuto, since you're like the oldest captain besides Mr. Long Beard."

"Well, actually no, there was never enough space for me to properly train with my zanpakuto, and my sickness didn't help either." Ukitake said helpfully, as Ichigo finally realized why the fourth division lieutenant was here.

_That Isane kid is healing him when he gets sick. Duh!_ Ichigo thought, angry with himself for not seeing the obvious safety-measure the captain-commander had taken.

"Well, as we have nothing better to do and Hueco Mundo is in an eternal twilight, I suggest that we rest here and begin training for we can be called back at any moment.

XxX

_In Okan's castle, which has a very important name revealed later…._

"They are in Hueco Mundo? That blasted fool Itami didn't send me a report, so he must not know..." Okan scowled, then turned to his cat-hollow, who was currently grooming itself.

"Okan-sama," it said, "Would you like me to go keep an eye on the shinigami? This way I can also document the 13th captain's powers as well as Kurosaki Ichigo's."  
Okan grinned. At least this hollow wasn't completely useless.

"Of course, Neko-san (Cat-san)." Okan said cheerily, as Neko disappeared from his room instantly, "Killing two birds with one stone, as the humans say."  
Getting up, Okan bowed to the shadows on the wall to his right.

"Soon, master. Soon the full forces of the hollows shall annihilate the shinigami." Okan said quietly.

"Of course, but you must make sure to kill the captains as quickly and efficiently as possible. They have an annoying habit of bouncing back from the brink of death," the voice said, the words rasped out as if the person or thing pronouncing them had multiple voices. A flicker at the edge of Okan's peripheral vision told him that his master was gone and he turned to sit in his throne.

A grim smile appeared on him face as he thought of the monster he called master.

XxX

Rukia sat down at the far edge of the cave, where the shadows cast by the fire enveloped her in darkness. Reaching down to part the sand, she smiled when she found the trapdoor she had discovered a while back. Lifting it, she climbed down the ladder and into a surprisingly well-lit room.

Actually, it wasn't really a room, since it was so big, it took her nearly five minutes to shunpo the other end, and it was littered with random rocks and boulders.

_It must have been the training room,_ Rukia thought with interest. She had never realized there was a training room in Los Noches, but it made sense considering the power-level of some of the arrancar living there.

With a smile, she climbed out of the room and went to sit by the fire before she started anything. Covering the trapdoor with sand again, she sat next to Nel, who was still sleeping in her child form.

Gazing to where Ukitake and Ichigo were training- well, Ichigo was training and Ukitake was trying to get his twin zanpakuto spirits to stop playing games and concentrate- and smiled. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

XxX

"Old man, are you serious?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu incredulously," You want me to materialize 'Shiro'?"  
"Of course," Zangetsu said in a gruff voice," Your hollow is the only one who can teach you this."

"And I can't do this in my inner world because…?"

"You'll gain first-hand experience here." Zangetsu stated simply. With a scowl, Ichigo felt for the chaotic reiatsu of his crazy hollow. Allowing it to envelope him, he channeled the energy into the katana in his hands and the normal form of his hollow appeared.

(Using Bold for the hollow, slashes for Zangetsu, and normal for Ichigo from now on)

"**Heya king."** The hollow said, happy for some reason, **"If ya want me ta teach ya anythin', you'll start calling me Shiro Kuro, or Shiro for short."**

"So you want me to call you 'White Black' or 'White' for short?" Ichigo asked, clearly surprised by the vast amount of (or lack of) creativity his hollow possessed, "Okay then."

"**Great! Yo! Old man! Get your bum outta here! I need space!"** Shiro shouted loudly at Zangetsu, who promptly dissipated into the air.

XxX

_I am writing this while playing Minecraft (Yes, I play the stupid game, it is too addicting.) So my spelling and grammar might be off._

_On to Ukitake~!_

Ukitake sighed in defeat, then sat down on the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo. Since materializing his zanpakuto, he had spent most of the last two or so hours chasing Sogyo no Kotowari, whom refused to talk to him until he called them by their true names (Which they had never told him).

"Oh come on! I don't know your names!" Ukitake cried at last, the gentle captain actually getting annoyed.

"We already told you! We told you when we gave you our toy!" the twins cried angrily, pointing their fans at Ukitake.

"Toy? You mean my bankai?" Ukitake asked curiously.

_Of course! The name of my bankai must be their true names._

"Okay then, so your toy is bankai, but I can't even use that, because my sickness won't allow it. If I used bankai and started getting sick, I'd kill everything around me." Ukitake said sadly.

"Too bad, old geezer!" the twins shouted in unison, then started running… Only to run into Shiro Kuro.

"Uh… AH! MONSTER!" Twin 1 screamed, activating both fans and sending them flying at Shiro. Shiro just stood there, then grinned and raised two fingers.

"**Cero."**

All the shinigami's eyes widened as a small ball of red appeared at the tips of Shiro's fingers, quickly growing, and then blasted off, completely obliterating the fans of Sogyo no Kotowari and then sending the twins flying back—to be caught by their master.

"**Don't worry, that was one of my weakest cero, it probably only knocked them out." **Shiro said casually, ignoring Ukitake who was glaring daggers at him.

"Probably?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, glancing at Ukitake's zanpakuto, which was already back in its shikai form, "Sorry, Ukitake."

A sharp nod his answer, Ichigo could only sigh sadly and shunpo off with Shiro to make sure they had enough room to train.

**Awwww. I wanted to make my own bankai for Ukitake, but then my friend brought up a very good point- Ukitake has a sickness, which means it would be near impossible for him to use bankai, and my bankai idea would mean that he would kill everything within a half-mile radius of him.**

**Sniff. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW! Oh! Like my profile pic? It looks like me when I write! I listen to music! Woot! Google is awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11- Info Chapter No 2!

**Sooo sorry for late update, but school's been crazy! My teachers are lunatics! Down-right maniacs!**

**I MEAN WHO HAS TEENAGERS WRITING A [bleep] 7-PARAGRAPH ESSAY EVERY DAY FOR HOMEWORK? WHO?**

**Anyway, I totally forgot what happened so far in the story, lols, but I think I have to do a info chapter this time. **

**No story for this chapter, just character review, powers, and Q&A.**

**Main "Good" Characters (In the last chapter and the next few):**

**Ichigo- No duh.**

**Rukia- No duh.**

**Ukitake- Exploring his bankai, maybe?  
Hollow Ichigo- Teacher? Or maybe just a really trigger-happy lunatic.**

**Sode no Shirayuki- Probably only zanpakuto spirit to play important role in story. Crazy tough tutor. Poor Rukia.**

**Main "Bad" Characters:**

**Itami- 8th espada, aspect of death is pain**

**Kanashimi - 9th espada, aspect of death is grief**

**Tsumi - 7th espada, aspect of death is guilt**

**Okan Shiro- Leader of the Order of White Crown and also the 2nd espada**

**Mysterious Figure- Who could it be? -_- I know. You don't. Haha. (Don't mind me, the stress is getting to my head.)**

**Plot summary: (Spends about an hour reading my story so far...)**

**Ichigo becomes a full time shinigami, and joins the 13th division. Just as he begins settling down, the new 8th espada attacks his family- right before he learns that a new threat, the Order of White Crown, had just killed two captains and declared war on the Gotei 13. Now in Hueco Mundo for a training session with Ukitake, Rukia, Isane, Hinamori, and Nel & co., Ichigo is left wondering how this 'war' will turn out.**

**Well, that's all for now, seeya.**


End file.
